jasons_rampagefandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria Sanders
'Victoria Sanders '''was a resident of Pinehurst who appeared in Friday the 13th: Back from the Grave. Personality Victoria was shown to be intelligent and kind, but not a fan of fooling around. A few residents had considered her to be the female version of Marco McBride, with the differences being that Victoria being slightly less forgiving and more confrontational. Appearance Victoria is shown to have slightly tan skin, black hair with a ponytail, and wears a pink tank top. Pre-Pinehurst At some point, Victoria was admitted into Pinehurst. Pinehurst Victoria makes her first appearance alongside Sierra Losecar, Jerry Devins, Johnny Myers, Marion Parish, Selena Duncans, and Francine "Fox" Charles. She is also present when Shaun Fennick scares new arrival Kenny Riedell with a hockey mask and subsequently gets attacked by him and when Lyle Miller and Daphne Craigson are brought in by the police and when Bob Grissom and Edna Grissom harass the residents. She also is present when Benny Hummer shows up and begins to harass Kenny and Jenny Myers. Later, she is assigned by Marco to the garden alongside Kenny, Marion, and Mitch Floyd, where she and Kenny bond over gardening and Shaun's crush on her. Their conversation is interrupted by a jealous Marion, who shoves Victoria down, which causes Victoria to go after her. After dinner, she and Shaun try to create a grappling gun out of bungee rope and a harpoon gun when Kenny walks in, scaring Victoria. Later, Shaun confesses his love to her, which she declines, much to his dismay. Later, she notices a person in a blue jumpsuit outside, and she tells the person to leave. After using the bathroom, she notices the person had entered and has grabbed the harpoon gun. Scared by the person, she has no time to react when the person shoots her in the jaw with the harpoon gun, pinning her to the wall and killing her. Killed Victims * Herself ''(Indirectly caused) Death Caused by * Shaun Fennick (Indirectly caused) * Herself (Indirectly caused) * A Person When Victoria mistakes the person for Shaun, she goes to use the bathroom, forgetting the door wasn't locked. When she returns, she is too scared by the person to do anything, and the person proceeded to shoot her in the jaw with the harpoon gun. Relationships Kenny Riedell While having known each other for a short time, they bonded over gardening and Shaun's unrequited crush on her. Kenny later saw Victoria and Shaun working on a grappling gun, and offered to help. It is unknown as of yet how Kenny felt about Victoria's death. Shaun Fennick Shaun had an unrequited crush on Victoria, and when he confessed, Victoria didn't feel the same, crushing Shaun. It is unknown how he felt about Victoria's death. Marion Parish While interacting only briefly, they had a poor relationship due to Marion's perceived jealously at Victoria's interaction with Kenny. It is unknown how Marion felt about Victoria's death as of yet. Trivia * Victoria is based off of Vera Sanchez from Part III. ** Interestingly enough, Shaun's inspiration (Shelley), had a crush on her, similar to Part III. *** Additionally, Shaun's unrequited love is similar to Jake and Robin from Part V, oddly enough taking place at Pinehurst. ** Victoria's death is also similar to Vera's, as both were shot with a harpoon after mistaking the person for Shaun (Shelley). The only differences being that Vera was on a dock while Victoria was in a shack and Vera was shot in the eye while Victoria was shot in the jaw.